


Growing Together

by momoandzuzu18 (allofthatblood)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, First Times, PWP, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthatblood/pseuds/momoandzuzu18
Summary: When Aang and Katara are mistaken for husband and wife by a mayor in the Fire Nation colonies and given a single bedroom for the night, they are encouraged to explore the physical limitations of their relationship.
Relationships: Aang/Katara
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

Once they were out of ear shot, Katara looked over at him as they followed the mayor's servant down the hall. 

“Did you hear him? How dare he?” She asked, eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

Confused now, Aang blinked blankly at her. He’d meant to correct the mayor; he had even opened his mouth and begun to do so before Katara cut him off to thank the mayor in a clipped voice. Surely she had known what he had intended to do, and yet now she was angry about the man’s assumptions?

“I mean,” she continued, “He called me ‘Lady Avatar’. Lady Avatar!”

“Katara,” Aang said slowly, reaching for her elbow as they followed the servant around a corner.

“I’m more than just  _ the Avatar’s wife _ ,” Katara added, “I’m a Master water bender! I’m the daughter of the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe. I’m not just  _ Lady Avatar _ . So disrespectful.”

At that, Aang grinned. Just as Katara finished her rant, the mayor’s servant stopped them just outside a door at the end of the hall. He bowed to them as a sign of respect. “Your room, Lord Avatar and Master Katara.”

Aang faced the man and looked him in the eye to direct his radiant smile towards the servant. “Thank you for your help. Would you be willing to pass on a message to the mayor for me? My wife is a respected Master; she is not only married to the Avatar but is his former waterbending teacher,” he said with a twinkle in his eye.

“Of course, Lord Avatar,” the servant said, bowing once more.

“Avatar Aang or just Aang is okay,” he said brightly, “Thank you again!”

The servant seemed stunned by this lack of formality, so Aang simply turned and opened the door to their room for the night, pulling his “wife” inside with him as the servant recovered and turned back to deliver the message.

“My wife, huh?” Aang asked, turning to Katara with a smile. The thought of her being  _ his everything _ so permanently thrilled him; he had wanted her so badly since he was 12 years old, and here she was before him, all deep blue eyes and sly grin and deep brown waves flowing around her shoulders, all alone for the night.

“Well,” she said, flushing softly now that the mayor and his servants were not there to witness her embarrassment, “The mayor said it, not me.”

“I heard you repeat it,” he replied, stepping closer to her until her back was pressed against the door, “you said, ‘I’m more than just the Avatar’s wife.’”

“So I did,” she breathed, “I suppose I would’ve said just about anything to get you alone in here for the whole night.”

“Oh?” He asked in mock curiosity, raising an eyebrow, “Why’s that?”

“Aang,” she laughs softly, finally breaking the tension between them to push him away until he no longer had her pinned against the door. “We haven’t spent the night together in a while, and it definitely wasn’t in a room like this last time,” she added, turning to face the bed. It was large, with green silken sheets and fluffy pillows, quite different from the rock tent Aang had earthbent for them the last time they had spent the night sleeping by each other’s sides… and almost every time they had before that as well.

He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He was now just about the same height as her, and he leaned forward to rest his chin on her shoulder.

“You’re right,” he agreed, surveying their bed, “I’ve missed sleeping next to you. Do you want to do that more? We can figure something out,” he suggested.

Katara turned in his arms. He pulled back enough to give her room, looking into her eyes once she faced him. “Oh yeah?” she asked, interested.

“Yeah,” he said, leaning in until their foreheads nearly touched, and he slid his hands from the small of her back to her hips. “Especially when we travel alone.”

“And how exactly will we manage this, my husband?” she asked with a glint in her eyes.

“As much as I’d love to marry you, I think you might have to settle for late night visits for now, Sweetie,” he told her softly, reaching one hand up to push her hair away from her cheek so that he could see her whole face. He couldn’t help but think she was gorgeous, even after all the time he’d spent staring at her, memorizing her, over the last couple years.

“For now, I think that will do,” she replied with a grin. “I just want to be close with you… and have you all to myself.”

“I’m always yours.” Aang said, dipping closer just enough to rub the tips of their noses together sweetly. She giggled at the sensation.

“You  _ are _ , but I have to share you with the whole world most of the time. At night you’re all mine,” she pointed out.

“So I am,” he said with a grin, “And so what happens now, now that I’m all yours?”

“Well… I guess we should get ready for bed,” she replied, stepping back and slipping out of his arms. He groaned in response, causing her to laugh on her way to the bathroom. “We have a busy day tomorrow; you have a whole town to get to know,” she reminded him as she grabbed one of her bags containing some clothing, which the servant had brought up for them earlier. Before he could respond, the bathroom door closed behind her.

While Katara prepared herself for bed, Aang removed his robes and changed into a pair of loose sleep pants. As much as he wanted to stay up all night with her, he had to admit Katara was right; they had a busy day tomorrow, and they had travelled all day today. Aang was exhausted and the silken green sheets of the bed called out to him. With a wave of his hand, the candles mounted along the walls went out, leaving only one burning on their nightstand. He then climbed under the covers, reveling in the softness of the bedsheets. He was so tired that he was nearly about to drift off to sleep when Katara re-emerged from the bathroom. Aang sat up when he heard the door open and was surprised to see Katara wearing a light blue silk nightgown with lace trim. It was held up by thin straps that appeared to be nothing more than a bit of ribbon, and it hardly came a third of the way down her thighs. The thin material hugged her curves and put her breasts on full display; the contours of her nipples were just visible through the fabric. He forced himself to return his eyes to her face and found her blushing deeply.

“Do you like it?” She asked, “I had it made last time we went to see Zuko. The tailor told me this is what women in the fire nation wear to sleep.”

“You look incredible,” he told her honestly, holding a hand out to ask her to join him in bed. She did, climbing under the covers next to him. “I love when you have Zuko’s seamstresses make you clothes. You look so good in fire nation fashions.”

“I know you think so,” she said with a grin, “Parkas and mittens don’t exactly have the same sex appeal.”

Aang raised an eyebrow at her choice of words. “I think you’re sexy no matter what you wear.” 

Katara flushed under his compliment, intensified by the seriousness of his expression, and glanced away from him as she settled more comfortably against her pillows. He scooted closer to her until their knees touched. 

“I love you, Sweetie,” he said.

“I love you, too,” she replied, looking back at him once more, cheeks still red, “I don’t mean to be a tease, but I think maybe we should actually go to bed.”

Aang leaned in to place a sweet kiss on her lips. “Yes, you do,” he joked, “But I don’t mind. I think sleep is a good idea.” He puts the last candle on their bedside out, leaving the room in near complete darkness. The blankets and bed shifted as Katara turned onto her other side, her hair spread out against the pillows in front of him. Gently, he ran his hands through her hair and moved it until he could cuddle closer against her back without unintentionally tugging it. She settled in against his body, relaxing her back against his chest and her hips against his own until they were spooning. He rested one hand on her hip just to touch her a little bit more.

“We definitely need to do this more,” she said, tugging the blanket around them, “This is so good.”

“I agree,” he replied, tucking his nose against her neck. Her body was pressed against his, from their legs to their hips to their shoulders, and Aang wanted this every night for the rest of their lives. She was so soft and warm, and she smelled beautiful, just pure Katara. While they had cuddled like this before, they very rarely got the opportunity. When they were alone, it always felt like a special treat. However, after a year, Aang had grown tired of this mentality and wanted to be with his girlfriend more often, more intimately. He was extremely glad to know Katara felt the same way. 

After a moment of silence, Katara wiggled her hips against his own. He gasped at the sensation, his breath hitting her neck, as he felt himself twitch and begin to harden against her. With their bodies pressed together so closely, she felt it immediately and giggled in response. 

“I’m sorry,” they both said at the same time, and then Aang laughed along with her.

“You don’t have to be sorry,” she told him, glancing over her shoulder at him. Both of them had a red flush covering their cheeks, though neither could make out the other’s blush through the darkness.

“Neither do you,” he pointed out.

She flipped around again to face him, looking somewhat embarrassed but smiling all the same. “I guess it’s just part of sleeping in the same bed,” she said, smiling softly. “I don’t mind.”

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“You couldn’t,” she reassured him, blue eyes sparkling, “As long as you’re okay with it, so am I. I want to be close to you, Aang.”

“Do you,” he asked in a low voice, dipping in to kiss her jaw. She giggled, wrapping her arm around him to scratch her nails down his back as he kissed her neck. 

“I didn’t necessarily mean that in a dirty way,” she said ambivalently, craning her neck to give him more access. Her eyes were shut in pleasure when he glanced up to look at her.

“I’m just kissing you,” he said innocently. She opened her eyes to look at him, wide, honest gray eyes, and she grinned back at him.

“I thought we were supposed to go to bed, Sweetie,” she reminded him, running her nails over his back again. He groaned in response, stretching into her touch. 

“You’re right,” he agreed grudgingly, “We have a long day tomorrow.”

“Plus,” she added with a twinkle in her eyes, “You said we’d find a way to do this more often, right? Maybe we can spend more time staying up together next time.”

Aang flushed through the darkness of the night. “Right,” he confirmed, leaning in to press a chaste kiss on her lips. “Next time.”

“Next time,” she repeated again, giving him one more kiss before turning over once more so that her back was pressed to his chest. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her tight against him, somewhat thrilled by the idea of her being able to feel his arousal. 

Tucking his nose against the nape of her neck, he pressed a kiss against her shoulder. “Goodnight, Sweetie,” he said softly. 

“Goodnight, Sweetie,” she replied in kind as he rested his head on the pillow beside hers. It felt so relaxing to have her tucked into his arms; he drifted off nearly immediately, his mind filled with the echo of her promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Unfortunately, it was a while before Aang and Katara were both traveling alone and not so tired that they fell asleep as soon as they hit the bed each night. Of course, he loved even just sleeping next to her; it felt safe. However, he hadn’t forgotten what she’d said that night in the fire nation colony, and he had very much been looking forward to their future alone time. They had only spent one day in that town, and the other officials they had met with had more grueling demands of them upon their arrival. They had both spent so much time listening to so many different perspectives that they had been too exhausted with the weight of it each night to do more than attempt to sleep it off. However, they were nearing the fire nation, where they would report back to Zuko on their visits with the mayors, officials, and townspeople back in the colonies. There, Aang was sure, he and Katara would have more alone time. After all, the Fire Lord was a very busy man and would not be able to spend the entire length of their visit with them. 

As he expected, when they arrived at the palace and got Appa settled in the courtyard, one of the palace staff informed them that the Fire Lord would be in meetings for the rest of the evening and offered to show them to their rooms. Aang declined politely and thanked the man for his help, quite familiar with the layout of the palace himself. Together, Katara and he carried their belongings to their usual guest rooms in the palace, Momo gliding behind them down the hallways. 

Once they stood in front of the two doors, they each hesitated and turned to the other. 

After a moment, Katara just smiled. “Come on,” she said, and tugged him into the bedroom that he usually stayed in. 

The room was large, with an enormous bed covered in dark red silk sheets, covers and pillows; an enormous cherry wood dresser sat opposite the foot of the bed with a matching desk against the closest wall. A set of French doors led to a balcony, and they could see the sun setting over the palace city. A door in the far corner of the room led to a private restroom. These were all much nicer amenities than they’d had since… well, the last time they’d been to the fire nation palace, but Aang’s attention was solely on Katara.

After they’d put their bags down, she turned to look at him,  _ intent  _ written all over her eyes.

“I guess we’re alone for the rest of the night,” she said with a grin.

“I suppose we are,” Aang replied, stepping closer to her, “And it’s still early. What do you think we should do with all this time together?”

“Hmm… I can think of something,” Katara said, pulling him back towards the bed. She climbed on, settled down on the farther side, and patted the covers next to her. 

Aang followed her lead and sat down next to her, back against the pillows. “I was really hoping Zuko would be busy tonight,” he told her as she shifted herself to face him.

“Me too,” she agreed, and then she leaned in to kiss him, finally breaking the tension between them.

Aang slid his fingers into Katara’s hair just above the base of her neck and pulled her closer, moving his open lips against her own. She melted against him with a soft, muffled groan and wound her arms around his torso. His robes left one of his shoulders uncovered, and she scratched her hand down his back there, causing him to shiver against her. She took the opportunity to slide her tongue into his mouth and he met her eagerly. While they had kissed more times than Aang could count, for longer than he could keep track of, the rush of passion and lust that came with each one had only intensified over time. Katara leaned into him until she was pressing him into the pillows, and she pulled away to move her lip down his jaw until she reached his neck, where her kisses became more forceful. He groaned as she nipped at his flesh there, and then, in one quick movement, she climbed into his lap so that she was straddling him, her long skirt rolled and bunched up to her hips to accommodate him.

Once repositioned, she returned her attention to his lips. Aang moved his hands to the small of her back, pulling her closer against him as she slid her tongue against his once more. Katara moaned into his mouth as she felt his arousal through his robes, hard against the inside of her thigh, so very close to her center. She felt so warm around him, so unbelievably close and good, and when she ground herself against him, he was unable to keep himself from echoing her moan.

She pulled away, blue eyes staring into his grey ones. “Hi,” she said with a smile. 

Aang understood that for the small check-in that it was. They had kissed each other so many times before, in so many different ways, but this was not kissing; this was more. He looked into her eyes for a moment, waiting for a sign of her doubt or hesitation, but she just gazed back at him, nearly glowing with happiness. 

“Katara, Sweetie,” he breathed, leaning in to press his lips to her neck, just a few soft open mouthed kisses, “This feels so good.”

She craned her neck to the side to give him more room and sighed happily when he sucked gently at her neck just where it met her shoulder. “ _ So _ good,” Katara purred softly in agreement. She rocked her hips against his, feeling him shift against her center. “Aang… I want more.”

“Anything for you, my love,” he gasped as she continued to move against him. With her skirt rolled up to her hips, they were able to get closer than they ever had before, her lower bindings wet and  _ hot _ against his thin robes. His head was swimming with the sensation; despite the build up, the sexual tension, all of the time he spent daydreaming about this, he could never have imagined the dark, half-lidded look of lust Katara gave him just then. He unwound his arms from around her and reached for the belt on her dress before looking back up to her eyes. “Can I?” he asked softly.

She nodded, cheeks pink, so he began to carefully unwind the material. Once it was fully removed, he went for the small tie holding the two sides of her shirt together over her breasts, glancing up at her again for confirmation. When she nodded vigorously once more, her flush beginning to go from pink to red, he carefully untied the knot holding her top on and allowed the material to fall to either side, exposing her breast bindings and toned stomach. While he had seen her in just her under wraps many times before, it felt different now, alone, with her sitting on his lap as she was, with him so desperately wanting to remove them as well. He took a deep breath to calm himself and then slid his hands down over her stomach to rest on her hips.

“Aang,” she breathed, reaching for his hands to bring them back up to the bindings around her chest. “This too.”

“Are you sure?” he asked, surprised. When he looked into her eyes he saw no hesitation, no second guesses, only a deep blush that he was sure was mirrored on his own cheeks. Aang carefully pushed her open top from her shoulders, and she moved her arms to remove it the rest of the way, tossing it to the floor. He unwrapped the material from around her chest slowly, delicately, revealing her impossibly soft skin centimeter by centimeter. It took him a moment before he reached the end, leaving her breasts exposed before him for the first time.

“Katara,” he groaned, adding the newly removed material to her top on the floor without taking his eyes off of her, “You’re so incredibly gorgeous,” he told her, leaning in for a kiss.

She met him enthusiastically, pressing her chest to his purposefully. He could feel her hard nipples through his robes, and he slid his hands over her back to feel the smooth skin there as well. Her tongue moved with his, so hot and all-consuming that he thrust his hips upward against her without thinking, his hard length grinding roughly into her core through the fabric between them. Katara moaned into their kiss and then pulled away abruptly. 

“What about this?” She asked, giving a tug at the ties on his robes. Her blue eyes gazed innocently at her lashes.

“I’m all yours, Sweetie,” he breathed. 

Immediately, she pulled at the ties and together they shifted to remove the material from around his torso and then added it to her clothes on the floor. She hesitated for a moment, and then climbed off of his lap and stood up to shimmy out of her skirt. Aang watched, mesmerized, as she turned to face him in nothing but her lower bindings, her cheeks bright red.

“Katara,” he said softly, holding his hand out for her. She came to the edge of the bed to take his hand but did not sit back down when he gave it a gentle tug. “Have I told you how absolutely beautiful you are?”

“Mmm, not since about two minutes ago,” she teased, grinning at him, “But I don’t mind hearing it again.”

Before he could answer, she gave his hand a tug back, and he looked at her questioningly.

“Aang,” she purred, “I can’t take your pants off of you if you’re sitting down.”

He stood up for her at once, and she smirked at him as he slipped out of the last of his clothing, leaving him in his underwear just as she was. When he looked back at her, her blue eyes were focused intently on the shape of his arousal, clearly visible through the material. It was a long moment before her eyes met his again, clouded with desire.

“Katara?” he asked softly. In response, she gently pushed him down onto the mattress, hardly giving him time to readjust himself against the pillows before she settled herself on top of him, straddling his hips once more. His hands moved easily to her hips, but she took them in her own and brought them up to her breasts for the second time that night. He exhaled slowly at the sensation of her ultra soft skin under his fingertips. Carefully, he cupped her breast in his right hand and rolled his thumb over her hard nipple.

“Aang,” she moaned, grinding her hips down into his own. Now, just her bindings and his underwear separated them, and he could  _ feel _ her wet heat so intensely through the thin material. Trying desperately to focus on her, he moved to repeat his actions on her left breast. Her eyes drooped closed, her mouth open in pleasure, and his heart throbbed in his chest at the sight of her so happy, in such ecstasy, with him and because of him. As both of his thumbs circled around the hard buds of her nipples, he leaned in to kiss her neck once again, trying to ignore the gentle rocking of her hips against his own. He nipped at her neck, carefully avoiding the bruises beginning to form from his earlier attention. Though she was a healer and able to rid herself of such small marks in minutes, there was something inherently arousing to him about marking her, a physical sign that their relationship was intimate and fiery in ways others often did not believe. And, of course, he enjoyed kissing her; her skin was so sweet everywhere, but particularly along her neck and collarbone, where he placed wet, open-mouthed kisses. She shivered against him when he reached the base of her neck.

“Aang,” she whimpered, thrusting her hips into his again; it felt so incredible each time, the friction of her, so very tantalizingly close, rubbing directly against his length each time she moved. She arched her back, gasping with pleasure as his arousal twitched against her, “More, please.”

He was happy to oblige, working his way from her collarbone to her chest to the curve of her breast. She shivered in anticipation and wound her arms around his neck to pull him closer. Cupping her right breast in his hand, he kissed her nipple softly; then, his tongue darted out to flick over the sensitive bud. When she moaned aloud, he sucked gently, encouraged. After a moment, he moved to her other breast to do the same there. He could feel her heart pounding in her chest, the heavy air moving forcefully in and out of her with each breath, and marveled at the fact that he was able to make her feel this way as if second nature. It was so incredibly intimate and they had never done anything quite like it before; she felt so good, pressed to him on every square inch of their bodies, that he was afraid of enjoying himself too much and embarrassing them both. After a moment, he paused, resting his forehead to her chest to press a kiss along the valley between her breasts.

“Sweetie,” he breathed against her skin there, “I love you so much.”

“I don’t want to stop,” she whimpered, rocking her hips against his, “I… can you keep going?”

“Kissing you?” he asked, awed by her coming undone in his lap, and she nodded eagerly in response. Attempting to quell his rapidly intensifying arousal was completely impossible once it became clear that she had no intention of doing so herself. His left hand slid down, around her hip and then over the curve of her ass, where he grabbed tightly to pull her firmly against him. She squealed in surprise, then groaned in delight as he moved to kiss her breast once more, trailing wet kisses back to her nipple. His right hand continued to cup her other breast, and he circled the pad of his thumb experimentally over her erect nipple there.

“Oh, Aang,” she gasped, digging her nails into his back. Her hips moved rapidly against his own now, and he could feel her slick heat sliding against him through their undergarments with each motion. Her thighs quivered as she rode his lap. He flicked his tongue over her nipple and gently pinched her other in his right hand. “Aang, Sweetie, oh… Aang!” she cried out against his scalp. He felt the quaking of her center against him as she came, and he gently slowed his mouth and hands against her as she began to come back down.

Aang leaned back just enough to look at her, her flushed cheeks and her closed eyes and the glow radiating off of her skin. He leaned up to catch her lips in his own and kissed her, slowly and tenderly. When she finally began to respond to him, he pulled back to look into her deep blue eyes.

“Hi,” she whispered, embarrassment coloring her cheeks despite her smile.

“Hi,” he repeated back, entranced by the memory of her moving against him, calling his name. “Katara…”

She shifted her hips against him again, and his mind went blank at once, silencing him. Her satisfied smile turned into a smirk. Without warning, she moved from his lap to the bed beside him, and her hands found his body once again as soon as she was settled, her fingers moving over his chest and then trailing down his stomach. “I want to touch you,” she said, leaning in to kiss his jawline. When he didn’t respond immediately, she slipped a finger into the waistband of his underwear to make her intentions clear.

“Are you sure, Sweetie?” he asked, voice shaking with his desire. “I’m not going to last long.”

“I really want to make you feel as good as you made me feel,” she breathed against his neck, “If it’s something that you want.”

He was unable to deny her anything, especially not when it was something he wanted so badly as well. In one smooth movement, he lifted his hips off of the bed and tugged his last remaining article of clothing off. 

When he looked back at her, her cheeks were bright red and her eyes were focused on his lap. Aang blushed as well under her attention; he would have felt embarrassed if it weren’t for the dark gleam of desire in her eyes. Gathering her courage, she reached forward and closed her hand around his arousal. He groaned, overwhelmed by the warmth of her hand wrapped tightly around his length. Encouraged, Katara gently began to stroke his cock, watching in wonder as it throbbed in her hand.

“Try going faster,” he suggested breathlessly. Her eyes flicked up to his face, and she grinned once she saw the helpless desperation there. She attempted to take his advice, returning her gaze to his lap as she moved her hand faster over his cock, the tight ring of her fingers moving from base to tip. He moaned again, leaning back against the pillows as he melted under her touch. It felt incredible to have Katara touch him in ways she only ever had in his dreams, but he needed more.

Gently, he wrapped his hand around her own, glancing at her for approval. When her flush deepened and she kept her eyes wordlessly trained on their hands, he began to guide her, showing her how he wanted to be touched. Together, their hands moved even faster, and Aang moaned helplessly. She seemed to catch on quickly and he moved his hand away to let her continue on her own, instead clutching at the blankets as he felt his arousal mounting. Her fingers flew over his length, and she glanced up at his face to see her effect on him. 

“I’m really close,” he gasped to warn her, thrusting up into her grasp eagerly. She continued stroking him and began to give a slight twist of her hand as she reached the head of his cock, causing him to moan once more. In another minute, he was coming into her hand with a strangled groan, wave after wave of white hot pleasure washing over him as her movements slowed to a stop. When he opened his eyes again, she was grabbing tissues off of the nightstand next to the bed to clean them up.

“You’re amazing,” he told her as she passed him a wad of tissues to clean himself up with. She giggled in response, and he watched, entranced, as she wiped his cum from the back of her hand and between her fingers. Something about the sight made what they had done feel very real, and he found it incredibly erotic. When she finished, she threw her tissues out and looked back at him to find him staring at her with dark eyes.

“Aang,” she laughed again, bringing him back to himself, and he flushed as he quickly cleaned himself up as well. Katara moved to climb under the covers, and he joined her once he was done, setting his head down next to her on the pillow so that their noses were nearly touching. His hand found her hip and then slid to the small of her back, scratching at the skin there until she melted forward against him, her eyes fluttering closed. She hummed in pleasure at his touch, and he leaned in to kiss her briefly.

“I love you,” he told her softly.

Her blue eyes opened to peer at him, taking in his flushed face and glowing skin. “I love you too,” she said, cuddling against his chest. Her breasts pressed firmly to his chest and he felt her skin everywhere on his, from their tangled legs to their hips to her hand, reaching out to wrap around the back of his neck. She pulled him in for another kiss, her open lips wet and warm and slightly swollen from attention against his. He kissed her eagerly, sliding his hand up her back and under the curtain of her hair to hold her tight to him. She leaned into him until she was pushing him onto his back; he moved with her until she was on top of him, straddling his lap once again. When she moaned against his lips, he finally pulled away with a grin.

“You must have really enjoyed that,” he teased.

Her face flushed bright red with embarrassment before she pulled away enough to look him in the eyes and see the flirtation there, the want and desire matching her own. Satisfied, she rested her head against his shoulder. “It’s still early,” she breathed against his neck, “but we don’t  _ have _ to do that again…”

“Katara,” he said. His tone was different, more serious, and it startled her into picking her head back up to look at him again. “I want to spend the rest of my life doing that, and more, with you.” Her cheeks reddened further, and he reached up to push her hair out of her face and tuck it behind her ear. “And we’ll only get better the more we practice, Sweetie,” he added with a grin.

She smiled back at him, pleased with his offer of reassurance. He was her other half and always knew what was on her mind, what she needed from him at any given time, how to make her feel better before she even became upset. He was her love and her soulmate and he was naked beneath her, looking up at with adoration and desire in his grey eyes. 

“That’s true,” she said finally, “I guess we’d better practice then.”

“The earlier the better,” Aang breathed. Eager for a repeat performance, he pulled her in for a kiss, and they fell together once more.


	3. Chapter 3

While they were treated as honored guests nearly anywhere they went and could easily find a room in any town along the way, Aang and Katara had decided to camp out that night, as they often continued to do. A nomad by nature, Aang enjoyed traveling that way, and he was nearly always able to find somewhere near a pond or lake or on the shore so that Katara would be able to bend if she felt inclined to. Not only that, but nature offered them a sense of privacy that they simply couldn’t get in most towns, and they were very much looking forward to taking advantage of that. 

When darkness fell, they found a nice area on the shore to land for the night. Habitually, they began to set up. Aang raised a shelter from the earth for the two of them, and Katara began to bring their belongings inside, including furs and blankets to spread on the ground. Meanwhile, Aang made quick work of setting up a small fire for them to eat by. In preparation for their trip, Katara had requested some vegetarian food packaged for them from the royal kitchens. Once they were done setting up for the night, they sat together by the fire to dig in. The royal chefs had not disappointed; Katara was always amazed and surprised at the incredible ways the Fire Lord’s new kitchen staff had learned to cook with tofu and vegetables for Aang. After dinner they cleaned up together in the same practiced manner; as they moved, Katara’s mind drifted to Aang, particularly what she was planning to do to him once they were done.

“What do you want to do?” he asked, turning to her, once everything was put away. 

“Aang,” she breathed, her voice so thick that his eyes snapped up to hers in surprise. Her blue orbs were clouded with dark arousal, her intentions written all over her face. She took a step closer to him and held her hand out for his own.

Aang stepped forward and took her hand, pulling her against him. She let out a sharp breath at his sudden proximity, and he took the opportunity to press his mouth to hers, sliding his tongue smoothly along her open lips.

“Mm,” she moaned into his mouth, her fingers slipping from his so that she could wind her arms around his neck. Her tongue felt so soft against his as he leaned into the kiss, his own arms sliding around her waist. Katara leaned into him until her body was pressed to his, her breasts firm against his chest and her hips warm on his own. He was constantly gratified by her desire for him; to Aang, she was physical and sexual perfection and that she wanted him that way excited him to no end. When he trailed his hands down her back to cup her rear end, she responded with an enthusiastic thrust of her hips. His arousal throbbed under her attention, and he pulled away with a groan just enough to look at her.

“Katara,” he said quietly, watching her lidded eyes, “Do you want to go lie down together, Sweetie?”

Her pupils widened at his suggestion, a grin breaking out across her face. “I really,  _ really _ do,” she said.

He slid his hands down to the backs of her thighs, and she read his intentions almost instantly and strengthened her hold around his neck as he lifted her legs around his waist. Between his muscles and subtle use of air bending, he was always able to lift her with an ease that Katara found dizzying. She began kissing his neck as he carried her to the small shelter he’d created earlier, nipping at the skin just under his ear. With a groan, he ducked through the stone opening and set Katara down amid the furs and blankets, lying over her between her legs with his weight supported on an elbow.

She laid her head back to look up at him, eyebrows furrowed. “We’re still dressed,” she complained.

“Patience, Sweetie,” he murmured, leaning down to take his own turn kissing her neck. He gently tugged at her earlobe with his teeth, making her sigh against him. 

“I don’t want to be patient,” she said, craning her neck, “I’ve been patient all day.”

He laughed against her neck, his breath warm on the wet spots on her neck left behind by his kisses. She shivered beneath him. “Has that been hard for you?” he teased. 

“Yes,” she insisted, raising her chin, “I’ve wanted you since we woke up this morning but  _ all day _ I managed to keep my hands off of you.”

Aang’s cock twitched against her hips through their clothes, and she sighed again, her eyes fluttering closed in pleasure. “I suppose I should be rewarding you for your patience then,” he said, shifting himself off of her to give them both room to undress. She quickly lifted her hips to slip out of her skirt, and her nimble fingers made quick work of the ties on her top. Aang’s one-shoulder robes were much simpler, and he untied them and removed them before she could notice his attention focused so intently on her. When he turned back to her, she was flushed and sprawled before him in just her bindings, her hair fanned out beneath her head. Her eyes were wide and focused on him, taking in the sight of his bare torso and visible arousal poking through his underwear.

“Are you keeping these on?” he asked gently, trailing his fingers up her rib cage to the wrappings around her chest.

“No,” she said quickly, and unwound the material easily in a practiced manner. His eyes glazed over as her breasts were freed, her dark pink nipples already hard with arousal. He was just about to settle down against her side when she lifted her hips once more to work her lower bindings off. He watched helplessly as she exposed the curves of her hips to him, the gentle dip of her thighs as they met her pelvis, the enticing patch of hair nestled between her legs. It was his first time seeing her completely nude before him and he couldn’t help but stare, etching the curves of her body into his mind. 

“You’re so sexy,” he breathed as he moved to lie next to her. She looked surprised at his choice of compliment for a moment, her cheeks flushing red, but she recovered quickly and put her hand on his chest to push him away. Aang looked at her questioningly.

“You too, Sweetie,” she purred, sliding her hand over his stomach to the waistband of his pants. With a grin, he followed her directions, tugging the material off of his legs before cuddling against her side. She turned to kiss him, arching her back to press their chests together. Groaning into her mouth, he wrapped one of his hands around her hip and then slid it around to the curve of her ass and gave a squeeze. She thrust her hips forward into his own, leaning forward eagerly into their kiss. One of her legs swung over his hips in an attempt to move closer. When this allowed her to feel the length of his arousal slide between her folds through his underwear, she whimpered into his mouth.

Pulling away, she locked her eyes onto his meaningfully. “Aang,” she murmured, her cheeks red, “Will you touch me?”

He shivered against her, excited by her request. “I really want to,” he told her honestly, and when she hesitated, surprised by his enthusiasm, he took the opportunity to flip her onto her back once more. 

“Oh!” she said in shock, and then she groaned in pleasure as he kissed his way down her neck and chest. She spread her legs beneath him and felt his breath catch against her collarbone. As his lips made their way to her breasts, he shifted to his left side next to her and trailed his right hand down her toned stomach. Her chest heaved in pleasure as he finally pursed his lips over one of her nipples. 

“Aang, please,” she whimpered, thrusting her hips up. He glanced up at her as he flicked his tongue over her nipple. He had learned how much she liked that during the several nights they had been able to spend together at the Palace, and her expression reflected it then, her eyes dark and her lips parted. Her face got even redder when she spotted him watching her. Finally, she groaned in frustration and took his hand in her own, bringing it down between her legs. 

“Katara,” he laughed against her chest, his hot breath causing her to shiver. Instead of offering her an opportunity to respond, he slid his fingers over her folds, looking up at her face to watch for a response. When his fingertips moved back up to the very front of her slit, she groaned, arching her back beneath him. He circled his fingers there, feeling her folds swell with arousal beneath his touch. Slowly, she began to grow slick, and he ran his fingers down to her entrance to explore there as well. She opened her legs further to give him room, and he dipped a finger into her entrance experimentally. Her eyes closed as he brought his thumb back up to circle around the sensitive nub, his index finger sliding into her up to his knuckle. She was so wet that it spread to the palm of his hand, to the inside of her thighs. He ground his own hips against her thigh without thinking, and she moaned when she felt his hard length press against her.

“Do you like this?” she asked with a small smile, moving her hips to meet his finger.

He paused for a moment, leaning down to press a wet kiss to her nipple as he removed his finger completely and then added a second. She sighed audibly as he pulled back to look at her.

“You’re so incredibly sexy,” he told her again, grinning as she blushed all the way down to her chest, “I  _ love _ making you feel good, it turns me on so much.”

Between his compliments and the movement of his hand against her core, she was reduced to a flushed, gasping puddle beneath him, and it made his heart swell in his chest and his cock throb against her thigh once more. He lowered his head to resume his attention to her breasts, kissing his way across her chest to her other nipple. She gasped below him, reaching up to wrap a hand around the back of his neck to hold him in place. Finally, he pulled his fingers back far enough to add a third, continuing the motion of his thumb against her swollen nub. 

“Oh!” she gasped, thrusting her hips up to meet his hand. Her thighs began to tremble with her oncoming orgasm, and he flicked his tongue against her sensitive nipple as she panted beneath him. Aang’s name left her lips over and over like a prayer as her walls seized around his fingers and she gushed against his hand. She felt so incredible; he closed his eyes and leaned his head against her chest, willing himself not to come against her thigh right then and there.

As her waves of pleasure subsided, he pulled his fingers from her, sitting up slightly to examine the slickness she’d left behind on his hand. The musky sweetness went straight to his head, and he instinctively sucked at his finger to taste her.

“Aang!” she cried, and he turned to find her watching him, “What are you doing?”

“What?” he asked innocently, lapping at her fluid where it pooled between his fingers.

Katara’s face was bright red, her dilated pupils rimmed in blue. Her mouth fell open as she watched him, her swollen lips parted. When he had gotten the majority of it from his hand, he reached over to wipe the rest on his robes crumpled on the ground next to them. She giggled at that, her embarrassment broken, and he quickly leaned down to catch her lips in a kiss once he was done. He caught her off guard and she froze for a moment beneath him before kissing him back, hesitant at the foreign taste of herself on his tongue. After a moment she was kissing him back fervently, turning to press her hips against his once more. She groaned into his mouth when he ground forward against her, pressing his arousal to her hip bone. 

“Aang,” she gasped, pulling away, “I want,” she began and hesitated, licking her lips as she paused to think, “I want to…”

“Whatever you want,” he breathed, leaning in to kiss along her jawline. She sighed, craning her neck. After a moment, she pushed him onto his back, and he grinned as she sat up next to him.

“These have to come off,” she said, tugging at the waistband of his underwear. He lifted his hips obediently and she pulled them down, over his hips, finally releasing his cock. She hummed happily at the sight of him naked beneath her, so desperately wanting her. Finally, she brought her hand down his stomach, over the fine trail of hair beneath his belly button and slipped her fingers around him. He groaned, thrusting up into her grasp. Her hands were hot and warm and  _ hers _ . After a few strokes, she glanced up at him and then began to move, sliding her hands down to his thighs to push them apart. He complied at once and she climbed between them, settling on her stomach between his legs. 

“Katara?” he said questioningly as her hand returned and resumed stroking. She had leaned in close, so close that he could feel her warm breath hitting his cock, and he quickly realized what she had been unable to ask a moment ago. Her eyes darted up to meet his, and she smirked at his red face, his furrowed eyebrows, and his parted lips as he desperately attempted to maintain control of his breathing.

“Is this okay?” she asked, her voice low, leaning in until her lips were almost touching his shaft. When he nodded helplessly, she dipped her head down and closed her lips around the head of his cock. The sensation was immediately incredible and overwhelming; he groaned as he reached down to tangle his fingers in her hair, careful not to apply any pressure. She watched his face as she slowly sank her lips down over his length, and he maintained eye contact steadily, letting her watch as he came undone. It took her a few moments of trial and error, but she eventually lowered her mouth down onto him until she had most of his cock inside, her hand wrapped around the remainder that did not fit. 

“Spirits, Katara,” he gasped, tugging lightly at her hair where her fingers were buried against her scalp. She began moving in earnest, bobbing her head over him. She felt indescribably incredible, like nothing he could have pieced together in his wildest fantasies. It wasn’t having sex with her, not really, but it felt so close, her wet warmth all around him. When his hips began to thrust shallowly despite his best efforts to remain still, she held him down, leaning her weight on his hip bones as she continued moving her head over his cock. Gently, she began exploring with her tongue, and after a bit of experimentation attempted swirling it around the head of his cock each time she took it into his mouth. By then, he was moaning freely, glad for their solitude as he called her name into the still night air. He could feel himself getting closer, and gave a sharp but gentle tug at her hair to warn her. 

When she didn’t move, he gasped, “Katara, I’m really really close.” Her eyes looked back up at him as she continued without pause, his cock hitting the roof of her mouth with each bob of her head. With one final cry of her name, he came into her mouth, powerless to the onslaught of pleasure that hit him in wave after wave. After one final throb, she let his spent cock slip from her mouth and moved to cuddle into his side. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her against him, kissing her forehead sweetly.

“I love you,” he told her, his voice full of wonder as he gazed at her. 

“I love you, too, Sweetie,” she replied with a small grin, leaning in to plant a soft peck on his lips. When he attempted to deepen their kiss, she pulled away, her cheeks flushed.

“What’s wrong?” he asked her, his eyebrows furrowed.

“Well… I just, and my mouth…” she trailed off, her cheeks reddening further.

He shot her a meaningful look before leaning in until she couldn’t see his face anymore, until their lips were nearly brushing against one another. “I know,” he murmured, and then captured her lips against his once more. She melted against him, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer. When her legs swung over his hips, he pulled away with a laugh.

“First of all, I need a minute,” he teased, his voice soft against her jaw when he leaned over to kiss her there. “Are you sure, Sweetie?””

“Mmh… maybe not tonight,” she agreed, though she wiggled her hips on his and enjoyed the feeling of his softening length against her wet, swollen lips and felt his body shiver against hers. She sighed as he nibbled at her jawline. “Soon?”

His cock twitched in interest at her center and they both laughed. Aang pulled her in for another kiss, unable to help himself from kissing her, touching her, having her whenever she wanted. He parted his lips from hers just enough to whisper, “Soon,” right back to her and feel her grin in response. Then, she was pulling him down into a passionate kiss, her wet lips sliding on his own, a signal he now understood to be Katara’s way of asking for round two, and he was only too happy to oblige her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be one more chapter left (you know, to really tie the plot together) so if you're interested be on the lookout for that in a couple weeks


End file.
